mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Leaf Village
|caption = Hidden Leaf Village in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Starter |music = *''The Raising Fighting Spirit'' *''Wind'' |game = SSF2 |series = Naruto |legality = Banned }} Hidden Leaf Village ( ), or commonly just called Konoha and formerly Konoha Village, is starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 based on the village in the Shinobi world where most of the events of the manga and anime series take place. It was first released in v0.6 of the demo to serve as a home stage for . Layout The stage itself, as with many others, is not an accurate representation to the manga and anime, but some buildings and objects are taken from there. Most notably the stage is, in fact, a floating island. This is a characteristic that was not present in the manga nor the anime. Players can stand on two of the buildings of the stage. On the left side, players can jump and stand on the roof of the Ninja Academy, which has one solid platform and a medium thin pass-through platform above. As a small eye candy visual effect, the distinctive swing can be seen on the right side of the building as part of the background. On the right side players can jump and stand on the roof of the Yamanaka Flowers shop which is much taller compared to the Ninja Academy building. Players can only stand on the corners of the building of the roof itself. In the middle of the stage the Ichikaru Ramen Bar can be seen. However, players cannot stand on it as it is part of the background. On both sides of the stage, there is a tree branch on the right side and a wooden platform on the left side that characters can stand on. Some supporting characters from the Naruto series appear in the surroundings of the stage. However, none of them interfere with the matches. Among the cameos include Rock Lee (a cut out character from SSF2 playable roster), who can be seen doing one-handed push-ups in front of the Yamanaka Flowers shop; Chōji Akimichi, who is dining (possibly ramen) at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar; Shikamaru Nara, who is sleeping on the rooftop of the Ramen Bar, leaning against a water tank; Gaara, who stands between the Ninja Academy and the Ramen Bar bending some sand with chakra, Hinata Hyūga, who is timidly leaning out from the right wall of the Ramen Bar, and Itachi Uchiha; who will sometimes briefly teleport in and out on the back hills. Music *The main music track is The Raising Fighting Spirit, a remix of the theme that plays during battles in the Naruto anime. *The alternate music track is Wind, a calm remix of the first ending theme of the Naruto anime. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. It is overly large, making KOs much harder to achieve than necessary. The stage has many walled areas, including the "main" area of the stage, which forms a bowl shape, not helping matters. There are many strong camping places on this stage, especially on the outermost platforms. Said platforms lack grabbable edges, removing a large part of the edge game. Origin As previously stated, Konoha is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. Most of the events in both the manga and anime take place in this village though not most of the time. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Konoha has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five Hokage. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument, which has the carved faces of all five Hokages. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful, it remains as one of the most powerful villages in existence and has great military power and influence. Gallery Screenshots Knocking the sandbag.png| using his back aerial at the lamp. Lamp falls.png|The lamp on the ground, next to . Ita.png|Itachi Uchiha's cameo on Hidden Leaf Village. Hidden Leaf Village 1.png| taunting near a ledge. Hidden Leaf Village 2.png|Yoshi running, while Wario-Man jumps. Hidden Leaf Village 3.png|Hinata Hyūga, Chōji, and Shikamaru, background characters in the stage. Early designs Konoha1.png|Hidden Leaf Village's early design in SSF2. Mega Man sees Itachi.png| idling while holding an Explosive Tag. Shikamaru sees the flying Tails.png| midair jumping near Shikamaru Nara. Choji eating.png| , Naruto, , and idling near Chōji Akimichi. Trivia *On the background, the sprites were ripped from Jump Ultimate Stars for Nintendo DS. There still remains a green background on some parts of the sprites, a leftover from the initial rip. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series